


The Return

by ryuukko



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Modern AU, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an OTP prompt, after months of torture, John is dumped on Alex's doorstep by his kidnappers. I could give you a laundry lists of who's what's whys but it's better if u figure out for yourself, updates might be slow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Could you knock any louder?! Jeez..."  
Hamilton rubbed his eye and shuffled down the steps. Who the hell shows up at this hour?  
While the drowsiness of sleep still clouded his mind, the image before him almost had to be a dream  
Or nightmare.  
There stood two men in ski masks. One armed and the other glaring at him. Frozen in fear, Alex just stood there, not daring to make a sound. His eyes were locked on the gun, which slowly moved downwards. Finally arriving at the back of their hostages head.   
And at that very moment, the identity of the man returned to him.   
"...John..?"  
Suddenly, the limp, bleeding body was chucked at him. The islander struggled to catch him safely, sans injury, but found himself on the floor. The two men were already gone.   
"John?" He whispered, brushing the hair from his face. He managed to shift into a sitting position. This was the first time in years that he's seen him. He thought he was looking at a dead body until he felt the faint heartbeat against his chest.  
Alex frowned. There was pain etched in his dear friend's beautiful face. Along with a new scar and an ugly black eye. As a matter of fact, wounds were scatter throughout his body. Alex felt tears well in his eyes.   
"What the hell did they do to you?"  
There was no response.   
The redhead huffed and gazed out into the night. This was going to be a long night...


	2. Quick installment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At request, here's a short update. I feel bad and this story has potential but it's v late rn and I wanna start a House MD fanfic so this'll have to do for a preview;;;;

"Get him in the trunk. We gotta scram."  
John could barely make out what was being said around him. Panicked orders, ropes being tied around his weak arms. Fear flooded his mind, were they finally offing him?  
Hunger and fatigue tended to overpower his short term memory these days. His sensory took over. These captors were generally cruel, seeming to take out anger on the young man. This time, there was a transport going on. One would think that third times the charm on police raids would free him. Instead,Rough hands grabbed him and pushed his pale cheeks down to the dirt. The dank brick walls entrapping him for god knows how long faded into black as he was struck in the back of the head. 

 

He didn't remember much after that, but he did know that the air was now bearable. Laurens was either free or dead.  
When he opened his good eye, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. A pair of thin lips smiling back at him, eyes shimmering with proudness. A voice that he only dreamed of.

"My dear Laurens, you're finally awake!"  
Familiarity, relief. Such alien concepts. Not to mention the gentle care of someone who gives a crap about you.

"Am I dead?"

The islander did not answer right away. He was too busy cleaning out old wounds around his friend's body. From his scalp to his toes, scars and open wounds festered.   
"No and if you go I'll kill you." Alexander's purple eyes filled with tears, partially due to joy, the other from the odor. "You need a bath you stink!"


End file.
